Be Like That
by Dumm Blond
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be safe, because of mature subject matters. Nothing nasty, just Mimato, a homeless Yolei, and a very depressed Izzy. R&R Please!


Be Like That  
By SSJ2 Mimi N Gohan  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. In this fic, Izzy's depressed. I know he couldn't really be depressed, he's too nice, but he is for my purposes. Bwahahahah! (A/N: It sounds a lot scarier than it looks…) Oh, the song is 'Be Like That', by 3 Doors Down. It makes me cry every time I hear it. Waahh.  
"…" Is speech,  
'…' Is thoughts,  
… is the song!  
Izzy is singing to himself in this story, okay?  
'Izzy. What does my name mean? I know what it means to others. When they think Izzy, they automatically register - computer. Life sucks when you're a teen. Heard that before.' I'm lying on my bed, looking up at my star-studded ceiling. I painted my ceiling deep midnight blue, and then decorated it with glowing stars. My room looks exactly like the night sky. It's what's making me sad. I roll over to the left, and on the wall is the picture that tears my heart. This picture is of all of the Digi destined, including me. I'm sitting in front, typing. Nothing can get me off that computer. 'They don't realize that the computer screen is my only outlet to vent my frustration. On the computer, I can rule the world. I can't do that in real life. The computer is like a home. The screen takes away all of the pain, the pain of not knowing my real parents, the pain of being made fun of, and most of all, the pain of loving someone to the point where it hurts, but not being loved back."  
  
He spends his nights in Tokyo, looking at  
the picture of Matt and Mimi.  
Then he lies awake and he wonders why  
can't that be me?   
  
Izzy sang, wishing he could serenade Mimi like Matt did. He wished he could sing, play guitar, and do all of those other things too. He really wished with all of his heart, that he could be like that.  
  
Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not  
mention right now  
The genius lay on his side reminiscing of a time in the Digital World.   
:::::Flashback:::::  
  
"Here Mimi, these are for you." A very shy 10-year-old Izzy murmured. "Izzy, do you know what these flowers mean? In my home, they are a symbol of death! Did you really want me to die?" Mimi shouted. Izzy looked tearful. "Mimi I just wanted to give you something to remind you of your home…" With that Mimi started to cry. "Mimi, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I wanted you to feel at home!" Izzy cried out. Mimi was still sobbing. "Izzy, I'm so sorry. It wasn't right of me to yell at you like that. You didn't know. It's just-" Mimi broke off, then started to wail again. "I miss my house! I wanna go home! Waahh! It's not fair!" I   
But just before he says goodnight, he looks  
Up with a little smile and he says,  
"If I could be like that, I would   
give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do"  
::Scene changes to Yolei sitting on a park bench dressed in rags. She frowns, and gets up::  
  
Now and dreams we run  
She spends her days up in the North Park,  
Watching the people as they pass.  
And all she wants is just a little piece of  
this dream, is that too much to ask?   
Yolei is seen digging through a large Dumpster. She finds a Styrofoam container, (like the ones used to take home foods from restaurants.) and opens it up excitedly. "Mmm, food." She lifts open the lid and pulls out a hamburger crawling with maggots. 'Hmmm. I wonder if this is one of the veggie burgers?' she wonders, and takes a big bite. "Eeew!" She shouts, throwing to on the ground. "Bugs!" Yolei's stomach growled angrily, like the rumble of a thousand thunderstorms. "I'm so hungry," she moaned. Then a beautiful chestnut-haired rich snobby girl walked by. She looked at Yolei, almost instantly recognizing her. The girl smiled. "Come on Yolei. You can come over to my house. We'll get you fed and changed there." Yolei nodded thankfully, and whispered "Thanks, Mimi."   
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a  
quiet little street,  
All she wants is just that something to  
Hold onto that's all she needs!  
Yeah!  
Yolei smiled, now happily fed. "Thank you so much Mimi, how can I ever repay you?" Matt and Mimi smiled at the same time. "By allowing us to buy you a house." They said in unison. Then a little blond girl with big blue eyes peeked his head out from behind Mimi's legs, and a little chestnut haired boy with a bad attitude peeked from behind Matt's legs. Mimi grinned. "You know, Yolei, we have been looking for a baby-sitter for some time now." Matt grinned at his wife's amazing idea. "Do you think you can take care of our little monsters?" Matt said playfully. Yolei smiled. "I'd be glad to."   
If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
I'm falling into this, in dreams  
we run away  
::And now, back to Izzy::  
Izzy was dreaming the same dream, where he and Mimi ran off together. They would be so happy, he, her knight in shining armor, and her, his princess. Together they could rule the world. But, it was only a dream, though. How Izzy wished he could be like that, that he would sweep Mimi off her feet. He would have such grace and charm, like Yamato.   
  
If I could be like that, I would  
give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
If I could be like that, I would  
give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
if I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
Izzy woke up crying. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "I wish I could be like that."  
  
If I could be like that, I would  
give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I  
do, what would I do  
Falling in  
I feel I am falling in, to this again  
  
  
  
  
So, how did you like it? Was it good; was it bad, should I continue? Love,  
From SSJ2 Mimi N Gohan  
  
Oh yeah, please R&R!  



End file.
